Question: Simplify the expression. $(2z-1)(-4z+5)$
Answer: First distribute the ${2z-1}$ onto the ${-4z}$ and ${5}$ $ = {-4z}({2z-1}) + {5}({2z-1})$ Then distribute the ${-4z}.$ $ = ({-4z} \times {2z}) + ({-4z} \times {-1}) + {5}({2z-1})$ $ = -8z^{2} + 4z + {5}({2z-1})$ Then distribute the ${5}$ $ = -8z^{2} + 4z + ({5} \times {2z}) + ({5} \times {-1})$ $ = -8z^{2} + 4z + 10z - 5$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -8z^{2} + 14z - 5$